


Elf Rock

by uofmdragon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Rock Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz muses on the creativity of Mack and other elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elf Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayQy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayQy/gifts).



> Prompt: FitzMack, Elves + Rockstars AUs~ (bonus points if Mack's the elf) >.>

“You know…” Leo said, taking a seat on the couch as he watched Mack start to prep for the concert. “They say we’re incapable of creation.”

Mack turned to look at him, arching an eyebrow. “You got a point there, Turbo?”

“We can modify, we can do riffs, but when it comes to something new…”

“I think I’m starting to get insulted,” Mack stated, moving to stand between Leo’s leg.

“I would say that you prove that it’s all wrong,” Leo whimpered as the Mack bracketed him.

Mack grinned, leaning into kiss him again. “You’re sweet, Turbo.”

Leo felt himself blush as Mack kissed him.

Mack pulled away. “Do I get a kiss to for luck?”

“Didn't you just get one?” Leo asked.

“Nah, that was me kissing you for being sweet.”

Leo huffed and leaned in to kiss Mack for luck.


End file.
